Circle Of Life
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: He had shown up to enjoy the event... he didn't count on how much had changed since he had been gone but life is always changing. Can Enzo cope with how much everyone who was always around him changed? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. A Long Time Ago

_**9/11/17…**_

" _The question you asked is how you doin'... the question you need to be asking that little baby is "Who's your daddy?"." Enzo said, Mike and Maryse turning infuriated… and then startled by Enzo being dragged out by his ankles and slapped twice by a hooded figure, causing a disqualification._

 _The flash of burnt orange nail polish caught their attention and he reached out and Mike tightly gripped the small hand before the third slap could happen, Mike and Maryse trying to calm a furious Amanda._

 _"Respire, petite dame." Maryse said softly, seeing that Amanda's face was red with outrage at what Enzo had said… and Amanda stepped back and flicked Enzo in the middle of his head._

 _"You're a butthead, you know that?! They're getting a chance that me and Finn might not be able to and you went and ruined a first time parents moment, I hope you're happy with yourself!" Amanda shouted._

 _"Why don't you shout it out… so they can hear you in San Francisco… Mandy, your womb... doesn't… work…" Enzo responded, trailing off as his composure returned and he realised what he was about to say._

 _But he knew from the look in Amanda's eyes that it wasn't before enough had already been said._

 _Amanda tackled Enzo and slammed her fists into his head repeatedly until she was pulled off, Finn holding her tightly as Maryse turned and her right hand smacked Enzo's face in an ear ringing slap before she turned to the distraught diva and crouched down, rubbing Amanda's arms._

 _"Shh… it's okay. It'll happen one day, you know that it will." Maryse whispered as Mike and Finn helped Amanda up and took her backstage._

 _Once on a production crate, Amanda looked at them._

 _"There was a scare back in March… but before I had found out it was a false alarm, I felt this rush of joy… I can't believe he did that to you two." Amanda admitted, Maryse sitting to Amanda's left and brushing her tears away._

 _"There's no real harm done… and I suppose that scare back in March giving you that feeling was what started you actually thinking about it, because I know you have. You wouldn't have mentioned your problems otherwise." Maryse replied._

 _"Yeah… between you and me, it felt good to smack him after he let everything go to his head lately." Amanda responded, the two chuckling before they hugged. "Congrats, you two." She replied before they let go._

 _Maryse and Mike smiled and headed to their locker room, Finn getting Amanda to look at him._

 _"You think Dianne's gonna be pissed at us?" Amanda asked as her right hand entwined with his left._

 _"I don't think so… he may be a close friend of hers but everyone can see where the line gets drawn." Finn replied, his thumb lightly brushing the back of her hand._

 _The two kissed as Finn rested his right hand on Amanda's lower back and pressed her closer to him._

" _It'll happen one day, love." Finn whispered before they headed to their locker room, wanting to forget what had happened with Enzo…_

 **Present time** _ **, 11/18/18…**_

Amanda let out a slight cringe and rested her right hand on her growing belly… she was 6 ½ months pregnant and had transitioned from wrestler to commentator.

But she could tell Liam was being a lot more active than usual.

She and Finn were finally getting what they wanted… but they were feeling like they were missing out on sharing this part of their life with someone who had been close to them for years.

Enzo had been fired in January and though the investigation had been dropped in May, they as well as Dianne hadn't seen or spoken to him since.

Amanda readjusted her navy, orange and white colorblock maternity top and fixed the black band on the skinny jeans before she finished applying her makeup, a berry colored gloss to complement the red blush and cat eye look… and felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist, his hands resting where Liam was moving.

"He giving you trouble, love?" Finn asked.

"I think he's just excited. Technically, this is his first Survivor Series." Amanda responded before she turned to him and they kissed.

But Finn knew the troubled look in his wife's eyes… their former friend had hinted at showing up at Survivor Series.

"Hopefully Enzo will stay calm." Finn replied.

"Enzo used to be calm until things fell apart and Dianne stopped talking to him, I just don't want him going over the edge tonight." Amanda responded as they held each other. "After that fight he and I had last year, we talked and calmed down after he apologised and I asked him if he wanted to be our first child's godfather… and he hugged me tightly with this big smile on his face. Everything with mine and Enzo's friendship was great and then things just fell apart." She explained, Finn brushing her tears away.

"Friends willing to fight for each other find their way back to each other, Mandy… no matter what split them apart." Finn responded before they kissed… and Amanda helped him pull his red leather jacket off before she pulled his Raw shirt off.

"That's much better. Between you and me, I also hate wearing shirts with the Raw or SmackDown logo on them." Amanda replied before Finn put his jacket back on… and then she remembered. "I forgot, Corey said something about script changes, I better go find him." She responded before they kissed and he lightly swatted her ass, Amanda blushing slightly before she left.

Her grey furry boots hardly made much noise as she walked into a hallway closer to the locker rooms the commentators had… but something that was noisy was the clacking of Alexa's heels and Alexa stopped her.

"I swear, if you invited him here, I'm gonna kick your ass despite you being pregnant!" Alexa responded angrily as Amanda pulled her left wrist away.

"Invited who, Alexa?" Amanda questioned.

"Enzo! I saw him here!" Alexa replied angrily.

"I haven't spoken to Enzo since January, alright? If you saw him, he most likely purchased a ticket, which he can damn well do if he wants." Amanda explained before she slapped Alexa across the face. "Threaten mine and Finn's child again and we're gonna have a very big problem, bitch!" She replied threateningly before Alexa quickly walked away, fear noticeable in her pale blue eyes.

On commentary for the kick off show, Amanda's head snapped up when she heard "Bada boom, realest champ in the room! How you doin'?!" before she heard a crash and turned to Corey.

"Stay here." Amanda whispered before she pulled her headset off, stood up and walked to the barricade as Enzo was being dragged by.

Enzo stopped, blue eyes widening when he saw her.

And he hoped he was imagining things.


	2. A Lot Has Changed

_**9/12/17…**_

 _Down in the hotel bar, Enzo was downing shots and talking drunkenly to Cedric Alexander.  
_

" _I still can't believe that the pint sized devil hit me so hard." Enzo slurred, Cedric getting him to lower the glass of whiskey._

 _"Pal, ease up on the liquor. You think more clearly when you're sober." Cedric said._

 _"I've just… got more than just the incident to think about at once is all. There's personal problems at the same time…" Enzo replied, letting go of the glass after placing it back down._

 _"Yeah, Liv kind of implied it on her Instagram account." Cedric responded, Enzo looking at him._

 _"She did?... putting it basically… I'm stuck between Liv, my partner of quite a while now… or this girl who's just… amazing. And she deserves way better than she's had in the past." Enzo replied, not naming Dianne as he wanted to keep her protected from angry others, at least for the time being while he was trying to make his decision._

 _"Well, you've got to fix it soon cause the Divas locker room is in an uproar and Mandy's name has already been assumed as your lady." Cedric said, Enzo spitting out the whiskey and his eyes widening in shock._

 _"Are you fucking serious?!" Enzo asked._

 _"Yeah… and you can probably guess who started that one off." Cedric answered._

 _"Damn, that Alexa is such a bitch." Enzo muttered before both saw Alexa nearby… and Enzo smirked and tossing another shot, Alexa shrieking in fright as it hit her Sorry Not Sorry shirt. "Whoops, too much to drink tonight!" He howled as Cedric laughed uncontrollably, Alexa storming over to them._

 _"You think you're funny, do ya?! What about when I start spreading the word a bit, shall we see what happens when Finn knows that you and Amanda have been shagging behind his back?!" Alexa shouted._

 _"Except it ain't true… I see Mandy as a little sister and I pissed her off royally and I'm sorry I did so, deeply sorry. But she and Finn? Well let me lay it out for you. Marriage, kids, grandkids… need I go on? So go scurry your little biscuit butt back to your table, eh wannabe Harley Quinn?" Enzo responded._

 _Alexa stormed off, Cedric and Enzo looking at each other._

 _"How does Murphy put up with her?" Cedric asked quietly._

 _"I have no idea." Enzo whispered before heading up towards the elevator._

 _And he truly had no idea how right he was about Amanda and Finn…_

 **Present time…**

In the backstage area, Amanda caught up with the security guards escorting Enzo out.

"Mrs. Balor, we need to hand him over to the police." The woman explained.

"I know, I just… I just want to talk to him." Amanda responded.

The guards reluctantly left and now that Enzo was stood closer to Amanda, he could see the rings on her left ring finger and the protruding belly under her shirt as she rested her left hand on it.

"So you went and got married and got pregnant… and you didn't call to tell me?" Enzo questioned.

"I tried calling you but you changed your number. Even left messages on your accounts but you never answered back. Enzo, you can be angry, you can be upset, you can call me a coward for not telling you but you wouldn't give me the chance to tell you… but just take a minute and feel this." Amanda responded before she gently took Enzo's right hand and rested it below her left one… and Enzo jumped when he felt a tiny foot kick against it.

And Enzo took his hand away from her as tears welled up in his eyes… and he heard Amanda muffle a cry.

"Don't… don't you dare start." Enzo responded after looking back at her.

"What part of I tried my best is not getting through to you, Enzo?! I really did but you just kept ignoring me!" Amanda replied as tears ran down their faces as Finn and Dianne reached them and Finn held Amanda in his arms to comfort her… and Dianne narrowed her eyes at Enzo.

"What is wrong with you, upsetting Mandy? You cut yourself off from all of us, don't blame her!" Dianne replied angrily, Enzo turning to her.

"I didn't mean to… whatever ended up happening I didn't mean to cause harm, I need to get some quiet. Need to think." Enzo responded, glancing at the others midway.

"We know you didn't mean to harm us." Amanda replied after she calmed down.

"Which is what Mandy was trying to explain. You didn't have to make her cry." Finn responded.

"I know… I'm gonna go clear my mind. I'm sorry." Enzo replied before he left, Finn helping Amanda sit down before Dianne quickly left.

"I thought that if I saw him again that we'd talk, not make each other cry." Amanda responded as Finn sat down and wrapped his arms around her as Dianne returned with an open bottle of Dasani and Amanda sipped it.

"I think he really just needs to clear his mind, love." Finn replied before he lightly rubbed Amanda's belly and Liam kicked against his hand. "See, this little man doesn't want his Mommy upset either." He responded.

"He's right, Mandy, you need to stay calm." Dianne replied.

Enzo eventually sat down when he reached a beach… a beach he used to take his dog Frank to, tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about his recently lost four legged furry companion.

But looking up, he saw someone half washed up on the beach and ran to her… he grabbed her out of the ocean, turned her onto her back and started CPR to get her breathing again.

The woman coughed and Enzo gently turned her onto her side, rubbing her back as she spit up the water… her eyes opened as Enzo gently helped her sit up.

"You're okay… you're okay." Enzo responded as he took his jacket off and put it on her to keep her warm before picking her up and taking her to the car, putting her in it.

He drove her to his home, took her into the living room and the woman looked around.

"Where… where am I?" The woman questioned.

"You're in a place where you're safe… you scared me out there." Enzo explained as he wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm.

She was about the same height and build as Amanda was before Amanda got pregnant… the woman also had similar features to Dianne.

"I… this isn't…" The woman looked down at her arms, Enzo unable to see what had captured her attention about them as she also ran her fingers down the side of her face. "I'm… dry?"

"Yeah. Better for you to warm up that way.'' Enzo responded.

"No, I…" She replied, trying to stand up off the couch but Enzo stopping her as she needed to rest. "I should be dead…"

"Well thankfully you're alive. You almost drowned." Enzo explained.

"Drowned? Where am I, what city?" She questioned.

"Los Angeles." Enzo answered as he lightly brushed the woman's light blonde hair back… and she saw that the sun was just starting to set.

She saw pictures of Enzo and Frank… and looked from them to Enzo.

"You lost him recently…" She replied.

"Frank was sick… couldn't let him suffer." Enzo responded before he brushed his tears away and went to go get the woman some clothes that Liv never came by to pick up.

Back at the arena, Baron was talking strategy with the team and Lio Rush saw that Amanda and Finn were talking amongst themselves… and Lio turned to Baron.

"I don't know what's gotten into her but something's wrong." Lio whispered, Baron seeing that Amanda had been crying.

The Acting GM knew something was weighing on Amanda's mind if she couldn't go out there and act like she was okay.


	3. Fixable?

Ron 'R-Truth' Killings knew Amanda well enough to know something was wrong so after the scripted segment, he returned to the locker room.

And jumped back when he heard a punch and Lio yell out… when the door opened, he saw Finn guide Amanda into the hallway before he saw Lio.

Lio was currently holding his right hand over his right eye, his body bruising and Amanda looked like she wanted to punch him again.

"Next time Lio, take the hint and stop running your mouth!" Finn responded before he closed the door and turned to Ron. "I tried to stop her but she had already clocked that loudmouth." He explained.

"I guess he brought up Enzo?" Ron questioned, Amanda nodding.

"Among other implications, which pissed Finn off… yeah, me punching Lio didn't shut him up." Amanda answered as Bobby Lashley joined them in the hallway.

"Lio's gonna stay in there for tonight. Sorry he acted how he did." Bobby responded as Amanda rested her hands on her lower back to try to balance herself better.

"You need a new manager." Amanda replied before her old friend lightly ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, I know, kiddo. How's the little one doing?" Bobby responded.

"Not letting me sleep at night." Amanda answered, resting her right hand on her belly as Liam kicked and Baron walked into the hallway.

"You two didn't need to go all mama and papa bear on Lio." Baron replied.

"Screw off, Corbin! What kind of authority figure are you, tolerating abuse but bitching when people fight back?!" Finn responded angrily.

"I can't wait til Kurt is back in charge. He doesn't try to put me in the ring when I can't compete so whatever anger you've got towards me and my growing family, squash it, Baron! All Finn and I are doing is settling into family life!" Amanda replied, Baron turning to her.

"Family life?!" Baron responded.

"Yes. There's gonna be a new life entering this world in 2 ½ months, a child Finn and I created so if my wrestling career goes on hold for a bit, that's my choice! You can't accept that, well that's on you!" Amanda explained before she and Finn left.

"Feel better now?" Finn asked after getting Amanda to sit down and lightly massaging her.

"Hope he finally takes the hint. I just don't get it though, Baron and I used to be close." Amanda replied before she stood up and they hugged and kissed.

"I think he feels like he lost someone who was basically a little sister to him." Finn responded.

"He's not really the overprotective brother type, more of a _'Wants to destroy everything that he feels is wrong.'_ kind of person." Amanda said in response before she saw a text from Enzo.

' _Hey, when you all get the chance, can you stop by?'_

' _Yeah, sure. Everything okay, Zo?'_ Amanda replied, cringing slightly as Liam kicked at her ribcage and Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's belly to soothe her.

"Little guy giving you a hard time?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes him moving around in there hurts." Amanda replied, before looking back at the phone as it buzzed.

' _All is okay, wanted to make up for our misunderstanding earlier tonight plus someone for you to meet.'_

' _We'll be there soon.'_ Amanda responded before she saw Brock and nodded at him… but he saw her reddened eyes and walked over.

"Bad night, kiddo?" Brock asked as they hugged.

"Just one of those nights where I want to just turn back the clock on the day and do things differently." Amanda answered as they let go.

"We've all been there." Brock replied.

"Yeah. Hey, try to go easy on Daniel tonight, okay? I know Birdie watches the shows and pay per views and I don't want her scared to death." Amanda responded.

"Got it." Brock replied before he kissed Amanda on her forehead and left.

After the pay per view was over, Finn, Amanda and Dianne reached Enzo's house after stopping at McDonalds and grabbing something to eat… and Finn lightly brushed Amanda's hair back.

Despite it being only 8 in the evening, she was asleep… and he smiled slightly.

"She doesn't get much sleep nowadays, does she?" Dianne asked quietly.

"She's constantly being disturbed by a pair of little feet inside her." Finn replied as the engine shut off and the interior lights flicked on in response.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, her and Finn kissing after they unbuckled… and she looked at the house.

"He had it redecorated…" Amanda replied after they got out and walked into the house… and Enzo and the woman looked up.

"Is that the lady you were telling me about?" The woman questioned, fixing the sleeves on the shirt.

"That's her…" Enzo responded before they walked over and he carefully pulled Amanda into his arms, the two hugging.

"Sorry about earlier." Amanda replied as they let go, Enzo lightly stroking her recently cut hair.

"Don't be. I was in the wrong." Enzo responded as Amanda instinctively looked around for Frank… and then remembered the article.

"He was such a sweet little dog." Amanda replied.

"And mischievous. I remember that time he batted at Concorde's tail." Dianne responded as she let Concorde out of his carrier and he meowed at Enzo, who petted him.

"So what happened earlier that led you to finding…" Finn started to ask, Enzo looking at the woman.

"Somehow, I ended up washed up on a beach… if it weren't for your friend, I don't think I would've lived." The woman explained.

"Are you alright, are you injured?" Amanda asked.

"I'm okay." The woman replied before they heard claws clicking against the floor and Amanda sat down as Kilo ran to her and she petted him and laughed softly as he licked her face.

"Well I missed you too, Kilo." Amanda responded.

Kilo nuzzled Amanda's belly… only to jump and yelp when Liam kicked against his nose, Enzo lightly rubbing Kilo's nose as Amanda lightly rubbed her belly.

"Sorry, buddy." Amanda replied as Kilo looked at Enzo in confusion.

"I think he's wondering why in the world a tiny pair of feet just kicked him." Finn responded as his right hand rested under Amanda's left one, Liam's kicks calming down. "That's better. Hey, try giving your mom some rest, okay?" He replied.

"Probably best if you all stay here tonight… I found one of the videos online, Corbin had that punch coming to him, Finn. And the beds here are a lot more comfy than hotel ones." Enzo responded.

"He's right. I'll go get our things." Dianne replied before she headed outside and Amanda headed to the restroom.

She returned a few minutes later, feeling better but still feeling sleepy… which was evidenced by her curling up with Finn on the couch, Concorde resting his head in her lap and her petting him.

But the cat eventually climbed back on Dianne and Amanda curled up onto her right side, her head resting on Finn's lap and his left hand resting on her belly to calm Liam.

"He's only calm when he's sleeping or when you're resting your hand there or holding me…" Amanda responded with a slight smile, Finn smiling too.

"Go on and rest up, you two. Heaven knows you need it." Dianne replied before Finn helped Amanda sit up and picked her up into his arms before taking her upstairs into the guest room they were sharing.

Amanda took her makeup off, shaved, showered and dried off before applying antiperspirant under her arms and changing into comfy pajamas before joining Finn in the bed as they watched _Milo & Otis_.

"That woman Enzo rescued… she's very lucky to be alive." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed and he slid his right hand under her shirt and lightly rubbed her belly as Liam kicked up a storm. "Now he's rebelling in there." She replied as they chuckled.

"Takes after both of us, love." Finn responded before they kissed again.

Amanda knew he was right.


	4. Trying To Start Anew

_**7/30/18...**_

 _JJ, Val and Amanda were helping set up the ring when Val noticed Amanda having to lean against the ring apron… and she and JJ helped her sit down._

" _Go backstage and lie down, kiddo. We've got it from here." Val responded._

" _You sure?" Amanda asked._

" _Yes. You look exhausted." JJ replied before Amanda left and JJ turned to Val. "Won't be long before the others find out and she's already in the second month." He whispered, Val nodding._

" _I wonder if they'll have a girl…" Val responded._

 _In the backstage area, Baron had gotten away from Immy after she wouldn't tell him where Amanda was and found Amanda on a couch… and slammed the door, Amanda jolting out of her sleep._

" _What now?!" Amanda responded angrily at him._

" _Just because you lost someone is no reason to try to get out of matches!" Baron replied, Amanda standing up and slapping him._

" _Sachael! Her name was Sachael and she wasn't just someone, she was my sister! You lost your father ten years ago, I know he's on your mind every day so you don't get to tell me how to grieve!" Amanda yelled, Baron turning startled and leaving._

 _He walked away and right past Finn… and stopped and turned back._

" _Get your wife under control!" Baron responded._

" _Why should I when you obviously antagonized her?" Finn asked._

" _All I did was say she can't get out of matches for the foreseeable future-" Baron responded, Finn punching him as Immy and Hunter reached them._

" _I told you, we all told you to leave Mandy alone!" Immy replied angrily as Finn and Hunter went to check on Amanda and found her watching a video of her and Sachael when Amanda was 8 and Sachael was 10._

" _Mandy, get out of that tree!"_

" _Climb it with me, Sachael."_

" _Mandy?" Hunter spoke up, Amanda pausing the video._

" _Corbin complain about me slapping him?" Amanda asked as Finn crouched down to her and they kissed._

" _He more than deserved it… but she had gotten worse, hadn't she?" Hunter responded._

" _She couldn't move anything below her neck… her lungs were giving out." Amanda replied, Hunter pulling her into a hug. "Her parents are angry at me…" She responded._

 _"You didn't want your sister suffering anymore, kiddo. We can't go back and change the past, no matter how much we want to." Hunter replied softly, kissing Amanda's forehead before they let go and he left._

 _Curled up in Finn's arms, Amanda closed her eyes to rest… and Finn rested his right hand on Amanda's slightly rounded baby bump._

 _"Hey there, kiddo. I know things are rough now but I promise, they'll get better. Your mom and I are sorry that you didn't get to meet your Aunt Sachael… but she loves you and she's watching over you." Finn responded quietly before brushing his own tears away._

 _"I always will, Finn."_

 _Finn turned towards his left, seeing a faint outline before Sachael appeared._

 _"A little hint, Seth is gonna buy some pink onesies for the baby. He wants a niece but there's always next time." Sachael responded before she faded away._

 _Finn looked at Amanda, kissing her forehead before closing his own eyes._

 **Present time** _ **, 11/19/18…**_

The woman opened her eyes at about 4 am after hearing a toilet flush and knew it was Amanda.

' _Must feel weird to her, a human being growing inside of her.'_ The woman thought before falling back into sleep.

When she was awake a few hours later, she had finally told Enzo her name.

"Aloe… pretty name, not often I hear it as a name." Enzo responded.

"I don't often hear Enzo or Dianne as names either." Aloe replied before she, Enzo and Dianne saw Amanda and Finn, Amanda drinking water to make sure her prenatal vitamin had gone down.

"There you two are." Enzo responded before he and Amanda hugged again and Amanda readjusted her rust striped button knit maternity top before she and the others ate.

After breakfast, Enzo spoke up.

"So, boy or girl?" Enzo questioned.

"A boy." Amanda answered, Enzo smiling.

It was at the Staples Center for Raw that Amanda looked up as she finished snacking on Cheetos and saw Finn walk in.

"Hey. If Corey's out there, I'm sorry about disappearing on him, Michael and Renee for most of the night." Amanda replied.

"It's alright, love, these things happen. But I thought Enzo would've been banned after last night." Finn responded, Amanda turning startled.

"He's here?!" Amanda questioned, rubbing her belly as Liam kicked sleepily.

"Saw him with Aloe, waiting for them to open the doors." Finn answered.

"I just hope she won't be traumatized later. I don't know, Finn, I haven't felt tension this suffocating since I watched Survivor Series 1999 and saw Stone Cold Steve Austin get run over by Rikishi." Amanda replied before the two sat down.

"You were what then, about nine?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… a little while after that incident, Too Cool got its third teammate. Now there's just two left." Amanda answered as she brushed her tears away, Finn knowing that the recent death of Brian Lawler had hit her hard.

"You've had a rough year, love…" Finn responded.

"Of all the people I thought would leave this earth, I never thought it would be Brian. He had his struggles but… Finn, he had too much fight left in him to go. And so did the others we all lost this year… hell, I still look around and expect Natalya to be talking to her dad." Amanda replied as she brushed her tears away, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back. "If I've talked your ear off enough, please say so." She replied with a few saddened sniffles as Finn pulled her into his arms.

"I'm more than willing to listen, Mandy. I'm always here." Finn responded before they stretched out on the couch and his right hand rested on her belly, Liam kicking against his hand.

The two smiled and kissed, Amanda feeling calmer.

Amanda was exiting the women's restroom later, rubbing her belly as Liam moved around… and Amanda smiling.

"I don't know if you've been listening to your Uncle Kalisto but it feels like to me that you're throwing a house party in there." Amanda responded before she started to head back to hers and Finn's locker room… only for Scott Dawson to stop her.

"I've cut you a lot of slack since you've gotten pregnant but did you suggest the Lucha House rules to creative?!" Scott replied angrily.

"No! Why would you jump to that conclusion from one remark?!" Amanda responded.

"Why I ever cut you any slack is unfathomable!" Scott yelled before he threw Amanda at the wall and she fell to the floor.

Dash pulled Scott back as Finn checked on Amanda and had his right hand on her belly, feeling Liam kick in panic and lifting her up into his arms before putting her on the stretcher.

"I hope that mistake doesn't make it!" Scott shouted.

Finn punched him, Scott falling to the floor and hitting his head before Finn responded to a terrified Amanda as she was put in the ambulance.

To their relief at Cedars Sinai, Liam was unharmed and Amanda wasn't in premature labor… and Finn held her.

Her left hand and his right hand rested on her belly, Liam having calmed down.

"Scott is never going anywhere near you and Liam again, Darlin'." Finn responded before they kissed.

It was going to be a while before the young soon to be parents calmed down fully though.


End file.
